creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleeping Beauty: The Extended Edition
I can still remember it….I had just finished my junior year at my school. I was visiting my grandma’s house in Baiting Hollow, New York for the summer. My parents dropped me off. I found grandma in the living room. She was watching one of her old-fashioned shows on her TV. When she saw me, she greeted me with a smile and asked me how we are going to spend the day. Suddenly, A man appeared on the TV holding a sheet of paper. “Hello there, Disney fans!” he said “I’ve got some great news! Disney’s Sleeping Beauty is re-releasing into theaters for six whole weeks as an extended cut! It’s got brand new scenes and a surprising alternate ending! Don’t miss it!”. That gave me an idea. I asked grandma if we could go see the extended edition of Sleeping Beauty. She said it was okay. Grandma and I went to Hampton Bays United Artists. When we entered, she said to the teenager behind the counter “One woman and one boy for the extended edition of Sleeping Beauty”. He gave us some bags of popcorn and drinks and said “If you two get bored, you can see another movie”. Sleeping Beauty was in theatre #1. When we entered, the only person there was a janitor. His face was white and he was shivering and clutching his mop to his chest. He turned his attention to us and said “Are you two here to see the extended edition of Sleeping Beauty?”. “Of course we are” grandma told him “Why?”. “Please leave now” he replied “What you will see will give you instant heart attacks”. He ran out of the theater. Grandma looked at me and said “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being silly”. We both sat down. The promos for Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween, Wonder Park, Smallfoot, AXL, and The House With a Clock In Its Walls came on the screen. Then the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on. I could tell something was wrong though, it was colored deep red instead of blue and the music sounded off-key. The movie started with the opening credits. However, the song “Once Upon a Dream” was muffled and I could barely hear it. “Am I going deaf now?” grandma asked herself. The film started after that, but the shot of the castle suddenly changed to pure static. Then it showed Maleficent announcing to everyone in the kingdom that on Aurora’s 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die. King Stefan tells his guards to cut her head off. “That’s not what he said in the original movie!” grandma said. A test card pattern suddenly appeared on the screen with a sine wave being heard. The color bars then changed to Aurora singing “I Wonder”. Grandma started complaining that the film reel was broken and we came here for nothing. As for me, I could tell something was different about this scene. The forest was dark and there were no rabbits, squirrels, birds, or any other animals. It suddenly changed to a black and white photo of a man hanging on a noose with the sound of whispering being heard. The shadow of the photographer could be seen. It cut back to the film. Aurora was crying and covering her face. The wind blew through the window and through her hair. The music was a low rumbling noise, like something you’d find in a horror game. Suddenly, photos of mutilated bodies, bomb attack victims, aborted fetuses, and animals being tortured flashed on the screen really fast with a male scream being heard. Grandma and I jumped back in shock. It cut back to Aurora. Her eyes were wet and pink from crying, her skin was grey, her lips were dry and chapped, and her hair was messy. “What’s the point of living?” she asked herself “I’m supposed to marry Prince Phillip, but there was this man in the forest who loved me….”. She reached over to the spinning wheel and touched it. I watched in horror as the tip of the spindle sunk deep into her finger and bright red blood dripped down it. Then she fell backwards onto the floor, motionless. A pool of blood began forming underneath her. It then showed Maleficent holding Aurora’s dead body. Blood was leaking from the now-infected wound in her finger. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather appeared demanding Maleficent to let Aurora go. “Your precious princess is dead now!” she said as she threw Aurora’s dead body onto the ground. The three fairies look down at her corpse in horror. “You’re next!” said Maleficent as she turns into a dragon and blows fire on Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, disintegrating them completely. It then cut to a depressed Prince Philip holding Aurora’s blood-covered corpse. He laid her down on a rock and said “We’ll meet again soon, my princess”. He pulled out a gun, put it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang noise, blood and pieces of brain came out of his head and he face planted into Aurora. A timecard appeared reading “One Month Later”. What was weird about this was that it was spoken by the French narrator from Spongebob Squarepants. A funeral was being held for Aurora, Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The credits were crimson and written in Comic Sans font with a slow version of “Hail to Princess Aurora” playing in the background. Grandma started complaining. I tried to calm her down, telling her it wasn’t real. It didn’t work, she got up from her seat and complained to Customer Service about the movie. They removed the film reel for Sleeping Beauty: Extended Edition, took it outside the theater, and destroyed it with a hammer. Then they apologized to us and suggested we see another movie. We decided on Hotel Transylvania 3 in theatre #3. We began to calm down. If you see a promo on TV for an extended edition of Sleeping Beauty or any other Disney film, don’t go see it! Category:Extended Edition Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost movies Category:Unreleased movies Category:Lost Episodes deleted from Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:Sopt Sign Is Cuming From U